


【言切】合格的父亲 To Be A Good Father

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 绮礼喜欢让他在这抽烟。这让他比从前更接近切嗣，这个迫切希望把自己永久掩埋掉的男人。但是绮礼反复把他挖出来，仅仅为了折磨他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be A Good Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727674) by [detri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detri/pseuds/detri). 

“士郎，今晚我有点事情。大河会来陪你，我早上就回来。”

切嗣对他的养子说。士郎体贴地点点头，接着用积木造城市。他是个好孩子，以他的年龄而言，勤奋又懂事。他总是在大河来的时候跟她斗嘴，不过切嗣知道他不会真的给她造成什么麻烦。他们相处得很好。

切嗣的喉咙有点堵。他们都是好孩子。他们本来该无忧无虑地长大，除了那场自己造成的大火。

他会确保他们平安。

切嗣穿过冬木市的街道。街上空荡荡的，周末的夕阳已经沉没。他没带手提箱或者任何东西——口袋都是空的。他穿着西式的衣服，一件深色的、穿了很多年的西装，一件闻起来仍然像香烟和枪弹的大衣。并且没穿内裤。这是他协议的一部分。

他无声地走进冬木教堂。门没有上锁。像无数次一样，他走到后厅，那是给神父留的生活区。

小厨房的方向传来水声和银器碰撞的声音。过了一会，一个男人走了出来。

言峰绮礼正拿着毛巾擦手。他看了切嗣一眼，不怀好意而嘲谑地笑起来。

“欢迎，卫宫切嗣。来得正好，我刚吃完晚饭。”他走回厨房，叠好毛巾并放好。“脱吧。”他命令道。

切嗣站在门厅里，不情愿地开始除掉衣物。绮礼早就没兴趣看了，但是他仍然每次都命令切嗣这么做。穿成这样并没什么意义。

他现在该习惯了，但是赤身裸体待在绮礼旁边总让他害怕。绮礼看他的方式， 像在用眼神扒掉他的衣服，从没停止——即使已经一丝不挂，他还在分离他、肢解他。

切嗣站在走廊里，衣服堆在他脚边。绮礼从厨房出来，瞥了他一眼。

然后给了他一根烟。绮礼喜欢让他在这抽烟。这让他比从前更接近切嗣，这个迫切希望把自己永久掩埋掉的男人。但是绮礼反复把他挖出来，仅仅为了折磨他。

好歹能转移一点注意力。切嗣接过烟，让绮礼帮他点燃。

“开始冷起来了，是吧？”绮礼的腔调好像切嗣没有光着身体，并且是自愿来的一样。

也许是的吧。切嗣没有注意到，但不管如何，他没打算回答男人。

“教堂透风得让人难受。我在想……切嗣，今晚你可以温暖我。”

绮礼看着切嗣，等他的反应。但切嗣甚至不知道该给他什么反应。绮礼脸上很空，这可以表示任何意思。绮礼喜欢让切嗣自己猜：有时候，他会让切嗣给他口交，或者在切嗣紧闭的大腿根研磨。有些晚上，他让他洗衣服扫地。

这是绮礼逼迫切嗣接受的安排，为了让他们两个能在冬木市和平相处。他不关心切嗣的想法，他也不管他的新家庭，但每隔几周，切嗣会成为他的。

不该说话的时候，切嗣习惯把自己剥离出来，像一块空白的石板。但他知道，绮礼在试着毁掉他。

“我要准备下周的布道。你就坐在我脚边一起看吧。明白吗？”

切嗣点头。

“说‘是的，先生’。”

“是的，先生。”切嗣喃喃道。

他们坐在绮礼微暗的书房里。绮礼递给他一杯酒，但他拒绝了——某次和酒的经历狠狠刺痛过他*。

切嗣抽第三根烟的时候，绮礼慵懒地抚摸了他的头发，开口。

“你知道的，下一场圣杯战争，我是监督者。”

谈话而已。切嗣吸了一口燃烧的灰烬，任绮礼摩挲他的头发。

“这意味着，我和艾因兹贝伦家有直接接触。”

_ 请别提他们。 _

“现在，我可能比你了解你女儿的情况。”

切嗣两次尝试回去艾因兹贝伦的城堡，打算把伊莉雅带回日本。但是他没有带回圣杯，艾因兹贝伦的当主加强了结界，把切嗣关在外面。伊莉雅和人质没什么两样。

只是想一想，就让他喉咙发紧，胸腔闷痛。

绮礼摸了摸他的脸颊，目光还盯着他的书。“如果我告诉你，我能把她带回日本呢？作为你表现好的奖励。”

切嗣的呼吸清晰地顿住了。他因烟呛咳着。

“当然，这样她也会离我更近……”绮礼终于低头，看着切嗣的眼睛，切嗣正试着抹掉脸上希望的光，“你希望这样的吧？切嗣。”

“是的。”切嗣说。

“伊莉雅和士郎可以见面。他们会成为真的姐弟……你的小家庭又多了一个成员。你不用再把心撕开，分裂在两个大陆……”

绮礼像摸狗一样抚摸切嗣，切嗣让自己不去注意神父越来越紧的裤子——他尽量不思考绮礼说这些话的时候究竟在想什么。

他把烟从干涩的嘴里拿出来，尝试积聚一点唾液，为绮礼的要求做准备。一阵刺痛的羞耻穿透了他。 _ 他是绮礼的狗 _ 。

绮礼笑了。“你迫不及待想见她吧，切嗣？但我还没决定。跟艾因兹贝伦打交道可能比想象的麻烦的多，不一定值得。”他从椅子上站起来，“今晚我就不想了。到床上来，躺在我旁边。如果你好好表现，那么……嗯，看看我们早上怎么决定。”

他离开了房间。切嗣花了一点时间才把颤抖的四肢整顿好，跟上他的脚步。

他不蠢。他知道绮礼不可能仅仅因对他好而做这些。从一开始他就不相信那些看着过分美好的事。但是，他一点也不奇怪绮礼会用特权把圣杯容器转移到冬木市，这样更方便监视。容器是自己的女儿，这对绮礼而言只是个额外收获。伊莉雅会成为绮礼的另一枚交易筹码，切嗣对此没有幻想。但正因为伊莉雅有超过让切嗣伤感的其他用途，绮礼才想要她，所以不能把绮礼的话当成空谈。不管怎样，他要把这些假设控制住。现在先把注意力集中在面前的事上吧，熬过这个夜晚。

只是，他太久没见到伊莉雅了。她长高了吗？身体有没有变得更糟？一个人留在冰冻的城堡里，她还能保持着两年前那样明丽的温度吗？他甚至不知道她是不是还活着。

切嗣轻易地流泪了。但他在绮礼的卧室门前压抑好自己。眼泪只能让神父兴奋，他曾用最糟糕的方式认识到这点。

绮礼正跪着祷告。为什么这种人他妈的会祷告？切嗣根本不能想象他真的信上帝。他小心地避开男人。卧室又小又冷清，跟衣柜似的，床占了大半空间。

绮礼结束了祷告，从十字架前站起来。他拉开被子，看向切嗣。切嗣知道他想让自己先进去。

这是张单人床，一边和墙壁相贴。当绮礼跟进来，他被夹在墙和神父的身体中间，两边留给他的空间都很挤，甚至没地方呼吸。

“别害羞，切嗣，”绮礼嘲弄的说。他靠的比切嗣希望的近得多，深沉低语中包含的亲密让切嗣毛骨悚然，“过来。”

他的手滑到切嗣的胯骨，把他拉到跟自己的齐平的位置。绮礼的身体太近太热了。

“我说了，要你温暖我吧？”

切嗣点头。 _ 没关系，忍过去就好了。 _

他知道今晚不能睡。他的身体正过分警惕，像只知道自己在被追捕的猎物。这警觉让他活到现在。睡眠是一种弱点，在这个男人面前暴露弱点是非常、非常危险的。他也怀疑绮礼会不会睡觉。

他们在黑暗中躺了一会。房间没有窗户，黑暗投在他们身周。整个教堂包裹在他们周围吱嘎作响，但切嗣只能听见自己剧烈的心跳。

这时士郎一定已经好好睡了，除非他又跟大河一起熬夜看怪兽电影。切嗣记得有一次他回去得早了点，他们正胡乱跳起来把电视关掉，两个做错事的小坏蛋——睡觉时间早过了，他们还醒着，但是他忍不住微笑起来，因为他们看着很有趣——

他感觉到绮礼用鼻尖摩擦他，把他们的身体压得更紧。绮礼勃起的东西顶起睡裤，顶在切嗣裸露的大腿上。感觉太过清晰了，切嗣用力闭上眼，虽然在黑暗里没什么分别。

士郎开始自己带午餐上学了。这孩子是个合格的厨师，他很喜欢在厨房帮忙。 握着刀的时候他的眼睛在发光—— _ 得看住他，太危险了 _ ，大河喊，几乎咆哮着强调。他喜欢把它们当成剑来挥舞。

床单沙沙作响，切嗣感觉到绮礼的阴茎在股间搏动，没有衣物的遮挡，每秒过去都更硬一分。绮礼舔着他的耳朵和脖子，切嗣只希望能加速时间，不仅是自己的，而是整个世界的，这样他能早点捱过去。绮礼摸过的每寸皮肤都希望逃离它们的位置。但没关系。在床上没有改变什么，绮礼早对他做过这些事。即使这让他觉得自己像被父母背叛的小孩，他经历过比爱抚更糟糕的事，所以他能……

毫无征兆的，两只冰冷、滑腻的手指插进了他的屁股。

切嗣无法抑制地发出短促尖锐的叫喊。绮礼笑了。

“吓到你了吗，切嗣？” 这么近，切嗣感觉到绮礼的声音在胸腔里震颤，也能感觉到男人的呼吸喷在他湿润的脖子和耳朵上。他匆忙地收拾起摔碎在地的冷静面具，试着让绮礼不去注意他可笑的天真——他真的没想过——他们这样两年了，他根本没想过这——他是有多蠢才会对此毫无准备，他以为绮礼不会——

有一秒，他无法呼吸。意识到这点让他错过了下一个呼吸，又一个。 _ 打起精神啊。 _

“你真暖和，”绮礼说，把手指往里插了一点，“也很紧。”他喉咙里传出的赞赏似的低吟让切嗣干呕，“好像在吸我的手指。”

切嗣不是故意的。他想让手指出去，立刻，拔出去，拔出去他才能好好思考——

“我在想我该不该品尝这种愉悦，”绮礼沉思着说，“你觉得我还可以把什么插进来？”

“住手。”切嗣窒息道。他不想知道，至少今晚不想。他能吮吸绮礼的阴茎，吞他的精液，让他把烟头压灭在自己皮肤上，给他手淫，穿任何绮礼找给他的羞耻服装；他能忍受操蛋的角色扮演甚至亲吻他，但他不想经历这个。

“你刚刚说话了吗，我没听见。”绮礼的手指捅得更深，直到不能再进一步。切嗣感觉到手指擦过了什么，他在恐惧中僵硬了。绮礼的另一只手用力地裹住他的阴茎。“我让你安静，不管怎么样，”他低语道，“ _ 想想伊莉雅 _ 。”

切嗣克制着自己，停止抵抗。绮礼厚重的手指一下下刺激着那个位置，缜密地揉弄，在他的身体里唤起背叛的、令他惊恐的快感。绮礼的体重在床上偏移着，一点又一点，切嗣知道他马上就要被这个冷血怪物钉在身下——

但是没关系。没关系没关系，他原以为会更糟。绮礼正在掐他的阴茎，试图让他哭出来，但他将沉默。

因为他爱他的女儿，被他的天真毁掉的过往里，残留下来的唯一碎片。

因为他爱他的儿子，他试图从绮礼手中保护的、新生活的基石。

绮礼放开切嗣疼痛的性器，他猛地把手指抽出来。切嗣把脸埋进枕头里，想要盖住自己的抽气声。

没等他来得及这么做，绮礼穿透了他。

绮礼的阴茎太粗大，让他觉得过于难受。一个不属于自身的东西，插在毫无准备的、不该被这么使用的穴里。绮礼发出痛苦的哀鸣，他觉得一阵恶心，但咬住了枕头，这样绮礼就不会听见他除此以外的声音。他尝到了棉布和他的强暴犯的味道，无数个夜晚这个男人躺在上面，对做过的事情毫无愧疚或悔恨。那些被他带走的生命，那些他从中获得的愉悦，像爱丽，他被杀掉爱丽的人压在身下强奸。他咽下一波剧烈的愤怒，绮礼一遍遍插进来，把他的头按在枕头里，让他每次都要挣扎才能呼吸。这时他不愿意想他的孩子们，但他逼着自己这么做，这样他就不会想放弃，或者反抗。他紧紧抓住床单，好像它代替绮礼在手上撕裂。绮礼居高临下的喘息着，一只手抓着切嗣的屁股，用力大到一定会留下淤青。另一只手压在切嗣头边，仿佛在思考是否捏碎他的头骨。

“这么能忍啊，你的家庭给了你爱，你却想扔掉， 切嗣——”绮礼的呼吸顿住了，“真让我讨厌……也许我能继续厌恶你。给我看啊，给我看能不能接着恨你。”

绮礼抓住切嗣的一只手，把它紧紧按在床头上。在他操他的时候，他抓着手指用力往后扳，往关节不该弯曲的方向。

切嗣感觉到，并非听到，破裂的声音。他听到的是自己溢出的断断续续的呜咽。绮礼也听到了。

绮礼射在他里面，把他拉进床里。他们汗湿脏乱地躺在一起。即使在黑暗中，即使没有面对面，切嗣也知道绮礼在微笑。

“她会留在德国。”

一句简短的话，切嗣像薄锡罐头一样被碾碎了。绮礼清晰地听到了那个声音。

——————

切嗣在绮礼起床的时跟着爬起来。那时还很早。像预料的一样，他一点都没睡。但是思维离开了他，在机械地捡起散落在门厅衣服并穿好以后，它仍然没回来。

大河要早起上学。这是支持他撑起身体走回家的念头，尽管他的腿以从未体验过的程度痉挛着。中途他不得不停下好几次，并且注意他的走路姿势。

他回到家，摇醒在客厅里睡着的大河，在她看到他之前蹒跚着走开。衣服好像在灼烧皮肤，他把它们脱掉，在浴室里待了比平时更久的时间。他得把那东西弄出来，那些绮礼留在他身体里的污秽。他觉得永远都洗不干净了。

他站在那的时候双腿一软，他并不知道为什么。最近他偶尔有这方面的麻烦，有时他没办法抬起很重的物件，或者久坐以后不能顺利站起来。这些症状过一会能缓解。但这次，他的脸烧了起来，因为好像是绮礼让他膝盖发软一样。他躺在浴缸里，水咆哮着漫过他的耳朵。当他能站起来的时候，腿还在颤抖，他小心地不让自己再次摔倒。

即使这样，他还是做好了士郎的早饭。其实他想过对士郎说，今天放假，或者学校因为什么原因不上课，但是他觉得养子仍然该过正常的一天。如果他注意到父亲在犹豫，或者哪怕比平常少了一点点精神，他都会担心到没法做第二天的作业。士郎就是这么细心。保证他没有不必要的担心，是切嗣的责任。

这样切嗣就很满足了，这是他应该做的。父母为了保护孩子而经受痛苦。如果他没能成为英雄，至少他能做个合格的父亲。

【End】

*没记错的话是chapter 3，绮礼在酒里给切嗣下了药，让切嗣在他面前失去理智地自慰。detri太太没有按时间顺序写。唔这个也好吃啊……


	2. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装，师生play，被迫骑乘，窒息

士郎只在门廊上坐了两分钟就开始 耙庭院里的落叶。切嗣和大河茫然看着他丢下微温的茶一路往落叶堆跑，把他们的秋日小聚抛在脑后。

“你就不能好好坐着，是吧？”大河在他后面喊，音量让切嗣稍微蹙了蹙眉。

“叶子掉的到处都是！”士郎用耙子拖过落叶，“老爹自己扫不了！”

“这是秋天！掉叶子才对！”大河吸了一大口茶，用带出来的小茶壶大大咧咧又添一杯。切嗣还在品第一杯。

他和这两个孩子度过了几个秋天，每一年比之前的更加宝贵。他希望这些日子永远不会结束。

“那个……”大河往后倚在门廊其中一根木柱子上，“切嗣，我一直想问，爷爷的一个手下说，某个晚上看到你穿西装出现在新都。你有女朋友了还是什么的？是在跟谁约会吗？”

切嗣疲倦地笑了笑：“不……没有女朋友。我没精力做这种事了。”

“我就知道不是你，”大河看着松了口气，“你确实是个老年人了呢。”

切嗣啜了口茶。“……是啊。”

比她知道的更真实。他的状况在急剧恶化。为消除下一次圣杯战争秘密做的事越来越艰难，每个月，每一周，魔术回路在体内枯萎死亡，也逐渐带走他剩余的躯体：他看上去比实际老十岁。

而且他必须处理另一个更无常更恶毒的威胁。自那晚彻底剥夺他的尊严做到最后，绮礼正慢慢厌倦他。切嗣害怕神父想出其他虐待他的点子，怕他甚至会无视约定直接结束游戏。为了娱乐，神父已经无数次打破自己定的规矩了，揣测他的想法是徒劳的。有时切嗣会幻想带着士郎逃跑，随便到世界的哪个角落。但他依附于藤村家的利益，士郎年幼的生命经历了足够的动荡，而且自己也很累了。任何逃跑的尝试都会打破谈好的条约，绮礼就有了借口把他的人生撕碎。还是别想了。

他精疲力尽，且被逼到绝境，但必须让令人作呕的游戏在可持续的范围内继续下去。士郎气喘吁吁在院子里小跑时的红发比所有落叶都要好，就像把他拉出废墟之时，漫天恐怖而灼烫的火光一样。

那火也将绮礼重塑成了现在的样子。

不论如何，大火剩下的，已是他的所有。

今天大河放学后，士郎会跟着她去剑道部。晚上她把他送回家的时候他们一定相互厌烦，吵架吵翻天。即使这样切嗣也很高兴见到他们，这是值得期待的事；即使他们走后，他要去还一笔没有尽头的债。

_只要熬过去。_ 晨光下穿过城市的漫步几乎是舒适的。今天不用穿西装，绮礼说可以取决于他——神父厌倦他的明显证据之一——他自己说过看不厌切嗣脱西装。

即使这样，他还是会去“工作”，像其他来来往往的人们一样。走在阳光下给了他勇气，他看着身周的人群：在上学路上嬉笑的女孩，采购的母亲，为家庭生计奔波的父亲。他得做该做的事。他必须保护好不容易得来的微小生活。

_不，不会熬过去了，不是今天。_

_如果他厌倦了我，我得挑起他的兴致。_

这想法让他想吐。

——————————————

“早上好，”踏进教堂住宅区时，绮礼愉快而安稳地招呼，“你今天的衣服在那边的椅子上。”

切嗣看向窄小空间的那排椅子。其中一张搭着叠好的穂群原学园女生制服，和大河的一样。

“来书房见我。当然，穿好衣服。”绮礼不感兴趣的目光扫过切嗣的汗衫和深色牛仔裤。

“知道了。”切嗣拿着制服走过门厅，他对这里熟悉得像自己家一样。糟蹋他的行径变得公事公办，变得干巴巴。但恐惧一直都在，这是最糟糕的部分。同时感到厌倦和惊恐。好像一个笑话。

切嗣在书房里脱到一丝不挂，他的衣服堆成松散的一叠。唯一的窗户太高了，看不到对面，而且他也太多次把皮肤暴露在冷漠的空气里了。没理由退缩，没有一寸皮肤不曾被绮礼知晓。

沙发上的女生制服让他顿住。

不是情趣制服，不是想搞花样的成年人会买的制式随意、材料廉价、穿完即丢的衣服。他手里感觉到的质地坚实且低调。短裙和背心很硬挺，衬衫是防皱防潮的。这是现实中的女孩日常会穿的衣服，会走路上学、参加部活、在课桌上分享午餐的女孩们。像大河一样的女孩们。

搭配的内裤是纯白的。可以买给女儿那种。

切嗣穿好所有衣服，感觉自己是个变态。

他坐在沙发上等绮礼进来。大腿袜开始往膝盖下面滑。

绮礼进来时笑了，用手捂住嘴。 _至少你没有完全厌倦我。_

“所以……怎么做？”切嗣问，“我是想改分数的女学生，你是那种变态老师？”

绮礼笑着说：“你想这么做？”

”是。“切嗣穿过房间往绮礼坐的桌子走。这次他想做引导的人。他想让绮礼渴望他。

他们之前角色扮演过。绮礼一直有这种兴趣，他会挑选适合折磨切嗣的主题，并包装过的暴力逼迫他演到底。

_切嗣，这次我们试试别的。我有个臆想要你配合。比如你是个年轻的assasin，我是你的御主。_

_比如你是濒死的女人，我是你挚爱的丈夫。_

_你是可爱的小女孩，我是宠溺你的父亲。_

_你是忠诚的妻子，我是杀死你的男人。_

切嗣机械而毫无生气的演到结束。每一次。

现在他打算再做一次。

绮礼双手交叠着靠在椅背上。

“放学后来我办公室有什么事吗，卫宫？”

他的演绎盖着层层叠叠的讽刺。黑色幽默堆在黑色幽默上，一个声音嘲笑着自身的同时嘲笑着他，和他自己扮演的整出戏。

切嗣思索着。怎么演才能看起来诱惑？他没上过日本的学校，他根本没上高中。绮礼知道的。

“老师……你是故意让我不及格的吗？”

“故意让你不及格？”绮礼用慈父般过分关心的声音说，“你为什么会这么想，卫宫？”

“我很努力学习了，但总是考不好，这不可能……”不，有更好更委婉的说法，“老师，我真的那么笨吗？”

“卫宫……天哪，别这样说自己。过来。”绮礼真诚地握住他的手，完美的栽培学生的老师形象，“我知道你很努力的在学课上的内容，所以我在想怎么才能帮助你。”他看着切嗣的眼睛，面前是绮礼但大脑根本不认识的感觉让切嗣很不习惯。“如果你为我做点课后作业，我可以提高你的成绩，你就不用为分数够不上想去的大学发愁了。我知道你对未来期望很大。”

“谢谢老师。”切嗣努力让自己听起来天真，好像他不知道接下来会发生什么。“是什么样的作业？”

绮礼握住他的手收紧了。切嗣知道他喜欢收网的感觉，这种让对方缓慢意识到究竟是什么处境的感觉。

“……你是处子吗，卫宫？”

_该死。_ “老师，这是……私人问题……”

“你是，对吧？即便你和男朋友交往有一段时间了？”

_我究竟在演女孩还是男孩？_ “我们在等……”

“你只是紧张，不是吗？不过我可以引导你。我会教你的。”

“老师！”

绮礼紧抓住他，让他无法逃脱的手并不是扮演。

“你弄疼我了……”不情愿的、明灭摇曳的疼痛和抗拒，因恐惧无法宣之于口，只能以最拐弯抹角的方式吐出。

“我一直在看你，知道吗？一开始我不敢相信你是无意发出那种信号的，你看向班里男生的那个样子，甚至对老师也……后来我意识到你真的不知道自己在勾引男人……我决定亲自教你。卫宫，我直说了，”绮礼扮演居高临下的肮脏教师确实得心应手，“因为你真的像看上去这么蠢。把贞洁给我，你就可以及格。”

他终于让切嗣抽回手。切嗣踉跄后退，露出一个困惑的表情。

然后，他故意微微颤抖着双手，解开了制服背心最上面的纽扣。

绮礼在他的椅子里微微前倾，双手交握。“哦？是的，做的不错，卫宫。不如为我演一出秀吧？向我展示你做这个课外作业有多高兴。”

涌过切嗣脸颊的热潮是真的。“你想要我一边脱衣服一边挑逗你？”

“当然，为什么不呢。看着你穿成这样诱惑我很有趣，卫宫。”

这句话触及了角色扮演的边界，并在试图破坏它。切嗣努力不让它产生影响，努力把自己关回安全空间。 _我是女学生，或者女装的男学生，或者随便什么想进大学的人。我不是卫宫切嗣，在做这些事的不是我。_

他擅长很多事，但脱衣舞并不是其中之一。他解开了丝绸领结，缓慢把它抽出领口。一次解开一颗口子——脱衣舞是这么做的吗？爱丽为他做过一次，但那是自愿的，轻松的。她半途放弃的时候他们一起笑倒在枕头里。并不像现在这样，无爱，毫不色情，像死一样严肃。

他在解白衬衫的第一颗口子前停住了，敞开的背心从肩膀滑落。

“老师……你不会真的逼我这么做吧？”

这是另一件绮礼喜欢的事，不可置信的、畏怯的祈求。绮礼只从他这里 攫夺过一次，他立刻就学会了。

切嗣一边勉强想象自己在展露纯情女孩会穿的简单胸衣，一边拉开衬衫。而实际上底下只有一个男人瘦削凌乱、正在消逝的胸腔。绮礼全盘看在眼里。

“给我看你的内裤，卫宫。”

切嗣提起短裙，展示那条不该用于包裹阴茎的纯白内裤。他保持着姿势，一只手抓着裙子，一只手敞着衬衫，看着绮礼慢慢把自己的阴茎从内裤里拉出来观赏。

“有意思，你可真是个不知廉耻的学生……这时流点绝望的眼泪就更好了。”

_我就知道。_ 切嗣僵硬地站着，任绮礼拉开裤链套弄他自己的性器。他做这种事总是很有调理，像在调试武器。确实是武器，他以此让他疼痛。

“裙长足够你咬住，对吧？”切嗣茫然地等他继续说，“把它咬在嘴里，向我展示你的阴茎。”

裙子卷成边咬在齿间，切嗣空出两只手，把内裤褪到胯下刚好露出萎靡性器的位置。

“嗯，好孩子。我不敢相信——哦，是了，我们在角色扮演。抱歉，这太令我愉快导致我忘了。”绮礼招手让他走近点，“继续，卫宫。不如坐在我的大腿上？”

再说一句正中绮礼性欲的台词。“可是老师……你……你脱裤子了。”

“你怕阴茎吗？没什么可怕的，我保证你会很熟悉。”

_恶心_ 。切嗣爬到绮礼大腿上，裙边从嘴里落下，绮礼拉过他吻在他的嘴唇上，他们的舌头湿漉漉地彼此摩擦——两个扮演师生的、成年男人的舌头。病态得令人想吐。

绮礼这样吻他时该去摸绮礼的阴茎，他是被如此调教的。不过现在他没这么做，不能出角色。

最终他偏开头。“老师，”他的声音因缺少空气而喘息颤抖，“看着我，好不好？”

他一颗颗解开衬衫上剩下的纽扣，跪在绮礼的大腿上。

“我的，嗯……我的乳头很敏感，如果你想，可以舔的，老师……”

绮礼像切嗣预感的那样笑了。“比我想象的跟直接。淘气的孩子。”

但绮礼这么做了，他像对待女孩一样舔舐吮吸其中一个乳头。切嗣压住一个喉音。他没有说谎，它们是真的很敏感，如同他挫败磨损的躯体的每个部分。即便在枯萎，在死亡，这身体仍被训练得对绮礼有反应，如此亲密，能够嗅到尝到他不能更熟悉的性欲，让濒死的神经为此做好准备。

绮礼的舌头慢慢滑过切嗣的胸膛，把另一边乳头含在嘴里玩弄。切嗣觉得他好像在嘲弄自己，尤其是当绮礼的手伸进裙底感受他逐渐勃起的东西时。

“你被玩弄乳头就能硬吗？”绮礼问。他开始用折磨切嗣乳头的方式自问自答，一手捂在切嗣半勃的阴茎上留心他对什么退缩或震动。答案是，他能。

“你一直都这么敏感？还是我把你变成这样了？”

切嗣没有出言维护自己的尊严，直到绮礼开口逼他。

“嗯……我好奇你妻子有没有在床上露出过这种表情……或者说你其实比她更像女人？”

“老师，我没有结过婚，”切嗣咬牙，“这是我的第一次，忘了吗？”

“啊，是的，当然。”

切嗣把话题带回去。“老师……我在这里等你教我，所以……除了我别想其他人。”

他把白衬衫扔到地上，倾身去吻绮礼。短裙滑过胯部和双腿，只有白色内裤半挂在大腿上。绮礼的舌头塞进他的口腔，压得很近，这样他用舌头干他时切嗣不能逃开。他的手抚过切嗣的大腿内侧，摸到他的阴茎。切嗣的手搭在他手上。

绮礼握住切嗣的另一只手，跟他一起把白内裤褪下扔到地板上。

他朝切嗣笑了笑，开始解 祭服 的扣子。切嗣转开头——为什么？因为他沉浸在羞怯学生的思维模式里了？因为他不想表现得想自己在看？男人的身体对他没有吸引力。

不过绮礼仍把他拽到胸前。切嗣颤了颤肩膀。

“来熟悉我的阴茎，卫宫。去摸它，它不会伤害你的。”

_目前没有而已。_

切嗣握住滚烫的阴茎，光凭触感他就知道没有全硬。他摸过太多次了。这一刻他做出了和女学生角色一样的恶心表情。绮礼舒服地叹息着。

“上下摩擦它，像这样。”绮礼抓着切嗣的手做了个示范，仿佛他从没手淫过。“啊，就是这样……好孩子。”

“老师……”比起被困着活在当前不确定的现实，逃避到角色里轻松很多。“我做的好吗……？”

“很好，好孩子。”

绮礼伸手爱抚切嗣的屁股，仿佛那里有什么可摸的，仿佛切嗣不是一副挂在骨架上的虚弱皮肉。感觉很可笑——绮礼好像在对切嗣扮演的、有柔软躯体的女生这么做，如果她确有其人。尽管如此，在绮礼揉捏玩弄的那片没什么东西的地方，切嗣能感觉到生成了一些淤青。他要忍受这男人带来的印记至少一周。

绮礼的手往某个方向探去，用一根狡诈的手指揉开柔软的穴口。切嗣颤抖着，尝到了上次绮礼在棺木似的床上穿透他时的恐惧和疼痛。他扭着身体，尽量不去回忆。

“嘘，嘘，切嗣，没什么好怕的，”绮礼嘲笑道，“毕竟我已经拿走你的童贞了。”

切嗣紧紧闭着嘴。手指玩弄着他，按在那圈肌肉褶皱的入口，没有深入。即使这样也已经太过了。

“上次我太自私了，是我太粗鲁。所以这次，我想让你感受到上次侵犯你的欢愉，哪怕只有一点碎片。而且，介于我们这么熟了，我不介意告诉你——”他俯身到切嗣的视线边缘，去拿桌上的一管润滑，“切嗣？上次是我人生中操得最爽的一次。”

绮礼往手上涂润滑的时候切嗣有一瞬松懈，然后他挣扎着拉回角色扮演的距离。“这不是我们的第一次吗，而且你在给我布置额外学分的课后作业， _老师_ 。”他吐出这个称呼。

“当然，抱歉。”绮礼裹着大量润滑的手轻松滑过他的皮肤，他涂了更多，又厚又粘稠地落在他的大腿上。他的手指抚摸切嗣的脸颊，发出湿漉漉的水声。“看看你有多湿。你很想要老师的肉棒，对吧？”绮礼又亲了亲他，因为他就是可以。“不过那是期终考试的内容。那之前我们还要学点东西，卫宫。”

绮礼开始插进一根手指。在润滑的帮助下，很轻松，过于轻松的进去了。切嗣害怕他是被调教地适应了这种猥亵，因为比起上一次这次太容易了。没人知道，他自己也不知道，但这糟糕得让人难以接受。

不，他提醒自己。绮礼还没腐蚀他。上次是两根手指，这次只有一根。

“只有”一根。一根已经太多了。

手指进攻着他的肠壁，好像他是个女孩。绮礼抽出手指时带出恶心的吸附感。然后他伸进了两根，像上次一样。切嗣的恐惧消失了。两根还是太多了。

绮礼的手指很厚，目标明确，并不是很温柔。它们在切嗣体内找着什么，带着数年浸淫治愈魔法的自信。这个领域让他对人体里里外外了解的很彻底，包括怎么让人痛苦。手指轻松找到了要找的地方。

绮礼第一次擦过前列腺时切嗣的双腿并拢了。血液迅速涌上他的脸颊——还有他的阴茎。

“这里。”绮礼低沉地说。

残酷而专业的手指侵犯着切嗣，一次，又一次。快感层叠而来，不断累积。切嗣太虚弱了，他试着控制，但颤栗冲刷着被圣杯摧残的身体，假装也没有用。

“没关系，卫宫。很舒服，对吧？不要抵抗。”

切嗣的脑袋太过晕沉，以至于他点了点头。

“不如给我看你的处女高中生表情怎么样？让我听听你的呻吟。我知道你很舒服。证据在这儿。”

绮礼的手指抹过切嗣硬挺的龟头，让他再次战栗。他逼迫切嗣品尝，前液腥咸的味道在舌苔上扩散。手指一直呆在那里，让切嗣的口腔充满唾液。切嗣意识到在绮礼用另一只手指奸他时，自己正淫乱地吮吸绮礼的手指试图尝到更多。他震惊于自己刚刚处于峭壁的边缘。 _那是什么？！_

有一瞬他失去了自我。他的心在胸腔里疯狂鼓动。

但绮礼把他拖回了峭壁边缘。他的玩弄停止了一会，足够切嗣开始想念，然后用剧烈的频率刺激他，让他不得不把额头埋到绮礼的肩膀里。 _他对我的神经做了什么。我一定是在经历某种精神崩溃。我动不了。_ 他的喉咙零星挤出反抗的声音。

“嗯，是的，是我想听的声音，好孩子。”绮礼的声音在体腔里震动，切嗣感到共鸣低沉地传遍他空虚的身体。“你真会勾引人，切嗣。原本想再逗你一会，但我忍不住想插进去了。”

绮礼被润滑浸湿的手摸到切嗣大腿下，把他抱起来。神父要抱他太简单了，每次正变得越来越简单。

“这部分你要跟我好好合作，切嗣。把膝盖放到那边……”绮礼像移动玩具一样摆放切嗣。切嗣稍微聚集起了一点力气，尽管他还抓着绮礼的法袍。“我会全程帮助你的。”

神父说这话时听着幸灾乐祸。他知道这会是个漫长的过程。

切嗣颤抖着挪到龟头的位置，恶心……或者快感的晕眩逐渐平静。龟头抵在入口，大脑逐渐恢复清明。贴着他的东西又大又烫。手指进去过，绮礼示范了怎么把手指插进去，但尝试这根东西也太疯狂了。即使曾发生过，那是侵犯、是强暴。没人会心甘情愿做这种事。听绮礼的话意味着，这一次他会成为绮礼强暴自己的帮凶。

绮礼掐着切嗣的大腿，提醒他谁正处于权利上风。切嗣颤抖地呼了口气，慢慢往下坐。

龟头的部分最艰难。绮礼掰开他的臀肉，逼迫那圈仍然很紧很不情愿的肌肉环。他抓得太狠，切嗣压住一声叫喊。龟头把他撑得太开了。身体正试着重回正轨，穴口收缩合拢，但这只让绮礼发出愉悦的低哼。

切嗣沉腰，绮礼的阴茎缓慢地填充了他的全部。太大了，比在嘴里或手里感受到的都要大。好像身体内部被改造成了绮礼的形状。这想法让他十分恶心。

他被不断冲击着。切嗣磨着牙，往下沉，下沉，直到最终坐在绮礼大腿上。他脸上反胃的表情很真实。再也没法继续演下去了，在地狱之间，戴不上那病态甜蜜的面具。

“好孩子，切嗣……天，太爽了，没人像你这么紧。”

切嗣也没这么感受过。他甚至不知道身体能不能忘掉这个形状。上次绮礼摧毁他时，体内施暴者的一部分让血管中的肾上腺素激起极度的痛苦，不过被震惊和不可置信盖住了。但现在他完完全全感受着所有，太过了。

“自己动，切嗣。”

生理和心理都做不到。被撑开已耗尽他的力气。好像肌腱被撕开，腿变得毫无用处。他是来诱惑绮礼的，而绮礼又一次毁灭了他。现在他变成这残破躯体的囚犯，被侵犯到最里面，肌肉在尖叫，但他什么都做不了。

绮礼看着他的眼睛，如同从窗户窥视有没有人在家——没有人。

“好吧。如果你非要这个样子，我自己来。”

绮礼把他从阴茎上拉开。切嗣的大脑因剧痛一片空白，好像内脏要被一起带出去。但一定什么都没发生，因为绮礼面无表情。绮礼把他随意扔到地毯上，抓住他的双腿架在自己肩上，重新进入了他。这次比上次快很多，不过他要用手强迫切嗣打开，插了好几次才全部进去。

绮礼又狠又深地操他。每一次抽动深深撞在肠道里。切嗣试图抓住什么来阻止他挺进。太深了，这么深的位置不该有东西在冲撞。绮礼似乎要搅乱他的脏器，把他撕开。娜塔莉亚说她在东欧遇见毒枭折磨女人，把一根粗棍子插进屁股捅穿结肠。他觉得等会就要轮到自己这么死去。绮礼正从内部让他分崩离析，他的抗拒让绮礼更深地弯折他，拍打他的脖子和耳廓，死死扣着他的腰。绮礼往他最里面顶，好像要这么弄坏他的屁股。他也许没法走路了。为什么这比上一次还糟？

绮礼滚烫的舌头舔过他紧闭的眼睛，接住他正在氤氲的痛苦眼泪。他的呼吸如同野兽的低吼，切嗣想起他如果拼尽全力，也曾和神父势均力敌地干过架。但绮礼把他的两只手腕扣在一起，死死挤在一只掌心中。他又要折断我的手了。 _如果他这么干，至少士郎有机会多练厨艺_ ……切嗣笑起来，尖锐短促又绝望。

然后绮礼放开了切嗣的手。潜意识里切嗣探知到他动作的暴力倾向，用手捂住了脸。

绮礼笑了，猛烈的操干让他仍在粗喘。他的手抚过切嗣汗湿的头发，把它梳上额头。

他的眼里一片漆黑，手环上切嗣的喉咙，挤压下去。

刚开始动作很轻柔，只是神父操控他身体的一个示范。然后他一点点增加力度，同时用平稳的频率继续操切嗣，不过没那么深了。切嗣挣扎着吸进空气，但越来越困难。周围的景象在他身边融化了。

一开始他感到甜蜜的眩晕，剧毒般中和了他的恐慌和疼痛。

但绮礼不断用力，视线里扩散开漆黑的点，他意识到到此为止了。

_他要杀死我。_

不，不可以。他今天得回家。即使只剩残躯的碎片，他也要回到孩子身边。他在这里做什么都不重要，他早过了在意尊严和自保的时候。只要他能回家。

切嗣发出被遏止的颤抖气音，用无力的手摸绮礼的胯，试图告诉他，自己想要他操得更狠。他贴紧绮礼的阴茎，虚弱的双腿环住了绮礼的脖颈。

有一秒绮礼好像根本没注意到。不过他手上的力度减弱了，切嗣拼命呼吸时手仍扣在脖子上，没法吸进太多空气。

切嗣呆滞转动眼球，之前扔在地上的内裤闯进视线。他把它塞进嘴里，用恳求的眼神看着绮礼，用力迎合绮礼的阴茎，告诉他： _不，不是那样。这样。如果你这样操我，我会更渴求你。你不是想要我引诱你吗？_ 他希望绮礼能从痛苦和折磨中读懂他眼里的含义。

啊，如果绮礼能读懂，他可能也会明白这只是自己脱身的计策。切嗣怀疑他很可能知道。但不论如何，他都会配合。

绮礼把他翻过去，从后面进入了他。内裤被扯出来捂住切嗣的脸，既是口枷也是眼罩。绮礼又像要撕开切嗣那样很深地操他，但只要今晚能回家，回到士郎身边，只要还能多活一天，那就没关系。饱胀的阴茎随着绮礼的动作在地毯上摩擦，他从头到尾没有抚慰自己，也没有必要。如果他就这样被操射，也没什么。他不会在意了。绮礼可以让他高潮一千次也没关系，他甚至会帮他。切嗣断续的呻吟捂在内裤里，布料被口水浸湿。绮礼顶着他的前列腺，他的腿在颤抖，他知道自己快射了。

然后绮礼停了。切嗣被折磨地快要尖叫。差一点就能高潮了，如果要他高潮为什么不能痛快让他射。所有折磨之后他太需要释放。他哀叫着往体内吞绮礼的阴茎，绮礼的手托着他的后背。

切嗣感到旁边有什么。有人在看。

“天。你真恶心，言峰。”

是一个小孩子的声音。

绮礼调整着呼吸。“每个人都有嗜好。”

孩子厌恶地叹了口气。切嗣感到脚步声在接近——孩子从他身上跨过去，然后他听见另一端传来在抽屉里翻找什么的声音。

他阴茎胀痛，牙齿深深陷进内裤的布料。

_房间里有个孩子。_

_为什么这时绮礼的书房里进来个孩子？_

最终那个孩子返回来跨过他，脚步声转出门，沿着走廊远去，门在他们身后关上了。

他从来不懂绮礼。从最开始他就不知道究竟在发生什么。

绮礼继续抽插，而他对层叠而来的快感投降了。最终他射出来，比起高潮更像低谷。绮礼随后的高潮让他意识模糊，疲惫蔓延上来，他才真的松了口气，任凭温热的精液洒在他肠道深处。

绮礼没有立刻抽出来，撑在切嗣上方喘气。最终他缓慢退出来，中途发出低沉的呻吟。他把切嗣翻过来，抓住他的脸强迫他看自己。切嗣双眼模糊，不知道绮礼究竟想要什么。

绮礼用沙哑但仍旧深沉的声音开口。

“我确实想帮你解脱。你该让我这么做的。”

“我不是为自己，也不是为你，”切嗣笑了笑，没有一点想笑的意思，“我的生命之前就结束了。”

“你阻止不了下一场圣杯战争。”

切嗣沉默无言。

“你甚至站不起来。来啊，试试看。”

切嗣明白他的腿撑不住身体。但他还是尝试了，然后虚弱赤裸地摔在地上。

绮礼没有嘲笑他。他的脸严肃而死寂，双眼像漆黑的池水，和他们初见时一样。切嗣从那时起就怕他，但当时他想象不到绮礼会将他拖进怎样的恐惧中。

现在，在恐惧的另一端，他只感受到虚无，和绮礼看起来一样。

“回家去，”绮礼说，“立刻。你不用再担心回来的事了。”

“什么？”

“用你剩下的时间，把你那令人痛苦的想法强加在你儿子身上。让他比你更恨我。”

切嗣清楚地看到，那一瞬笑着的绮礼和双眼虚无的绮礼是一样的。他就像圣杯本身：一个人形的容器，需要用苦难填充。

“比起操一具尸体，我有更有趣的事要做。”

绮礼离开了，他的手交叠背在身后。

直到坐上回 深山町的巴士，绮礼话里的意思和这背后的含义， 切嗣 才彻底理解。

结束了。

结束了，因为绮礼，治愈魔法的天才，知道我快死了，所以没必要再计划下一次。

挤满夜班通勤者的巴士上，切嗣的喉咙里崩裂出干涩而安静的哽咽，听起来仿佛在笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【【一点碎碎念】】
> 
> detri太太坑填完了！【所以现在变成我的坑了
> 
> 她说我的翻译让她很自豪，给了她很大的动力。我也觉得特别开心。当时翻Ch.1时，她进度还是3/5，并且坑了大半年了。感觉是因为我的彩虹屁才让她奋起填坑（挺胸）。所以和作者的互动真的能成为宝贵的动力源泉呢！【此处暗示
> 
> 我因为被Ch.1惊艳到论文不写爆肝翻译，结果这次更的Ch.4（时间线是完结章）我更喜欢。单方面的倾颓和绝望，如果所有折磨之后切嗣仍不能在绮礼空虚的心里留下哪怕一点点痕迹，这一篇就是最完美的诠释了。虽然我也是专业发刀一百年，扪心自问还是不甘心这样写。（但是不妨碍我磕爆这种凄惨，嗯。）
> 
> 下一篇应该会翻Ch.3，时间线在Ch.1本垒之前，是被下药的自慰还有Time Alter的非常规♂用法。重复一下，五章按时间线阅读顺序为5→2→3→1→4。按章节号顺序阅读也不碍事。
> 
> 以及猫骨下篇在写了在写了，只是稍微有点卡。大致内容在脑子里有形状，就是完完整整拓成文字的环节出了差错。写文真的挺一期一会，一口气散了之后再聚真的难。但我会努力的。不会坑掉的。
> 
> 那么不久以后再见。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇真的让人心潮澎湃啊啊啊啊啊！绮礼玩弄了切嗣两年，让他顺从臣服，然后彻底侵犯他，让他再一次痛苦。切嗣为了伊莉雅和士郎而压抑着自己不去逃避或反抗。这一对真的只有痛苦才是最真实最美味的啊啊啊啊啊！切嗣逼着自己想和孩子们开心的事的时候露出微笑，真的太可爱了，绮礼一定也这么觉得吧。  
翻译尽我所能做到信达雅了。有些非常英语口癖的地方选择了不翻译，长句选择了分成几段，句式尽量往日式中文的方向走。比较好玩的是“yes, sir”，日语里是没有这种说法的，我能想到的最接近的词是“殿(どの)”，但是还是有哪里不对劲，最后选择的是保留“是的，先生”这种很英翻中的说法，其实仔细看看还挺萌的……（捂鼻血）  
detri太太这个坑还没填完，她说有五篇但目前只写了三篇，最后一次更新是今年一月，我也不知道她回复我授权要等到什么时候，不过因为写的太好了，我还是自作主张翻译并发了上来，希望更多的人能看到这个故事。虽然和我笔下的言切略有出入，但是真的非常好吃，并且这种行文方式也给了我很多灵感。啊，感谢detri太太，双手合十。因为太过亢奋两个小时爆肝完了这篇翻译。  
总之，各位读者大人使用愉快~


End file.
